I think that boy is in love with you
by Not That Unique
Summary: What made Renee say that to Bella at the hospital at the end of Twilight? My take on what happened whilst Bella was unconsious. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** unfortunately, don't own ay of the Twilight characters. :( they belong to Stephenie Meyer, I do own lots of stories about said characters though :P.

Renèe had hardly walked two paces from reception when a small pixie-like girl greeted her.

"Mrs Dwyer?"

Renèe looked up in surprise

"Yes?"

"You're here to see Bella. I'm her friend Alice; I was there when she tripped." The confused expression that clouded Renèe's face soon cleared.

"Oh yes of course. Please, call me Renèe. Do you mind taking me to Bella?"

"Not at all." As Alice led her to Bella's room Renèe was able to marvel at the small girl's beauty. She was small with spiky hair and beautiful features. And the way she moved was so graceful, Bella would need someone as graceful as Alice to balance out with her terrible clumsiness.

"She's just through there," Alice whispered as she pointed to a small room.

Lying on the only bed in the room was Bella. Her face looked slightly sullen, although very peaceful, and on her body, there were dozens of tubes and bandages. As Renèe entered the room, the face of a young man turned to look at her. He was sat on a chair by Bella's waist, was holding her hand and had his head on her bed. Renèe's first thought was how striking he was. Even better looking than little Alice. Renèe had to work hard to keep herself from ogling at his face.

"You must be Bella's mother. I'm Edward, Alice's brother and Bella's boyfriend." He stood up as he spoke to offer Renèe his chair, his movements just as graceful as Alice's. "Please sit down; you've had a long journey"

A series of emotions ran through Renèe's face. Shock: this boy was really _Bella's_ boyfriend? Than guilt: for being shocked...why shouldn't Bella have someone this good looking? And finally anger: why hadn't Bella told her about her boyfriend?

"Oh" Renèe was also surprised by his polite manners "Thank-you"

She paused to scrutinize him while he moved to the plastic chair on Bella's other side. His gaze was constantly on Bella's face until Renèe interpreted his expression.

_He looks kinda...guilty_ Renèe thought, and not two seconds later Edwards head shot up.

"Hows she holding up?"

"Fine. Not getting any worse, thankfully, and the doctors say it's a matter of days before she wakes up." He smiled down at Bella, than turned his face towards Renèe, who in turn sighed with relief at his words.

"What a relief. I always new her clumsiness would get her into trouble one day. It must be a pain for you catching her every time she falls."

Edward laughed at her words. "I'm getting used to it." His eyes full of love as he once more looked down at Bella.

"So, Edward, I understand from Charlie that the reason she left, and why you came here, was after an argument you had..." Renèe left the statement hanging in the air, waiting for his response.

"It was a misunderstanding. Bella got angry with me because she was unsure of how long she wanted to stay in Forks... Afraid that a relationship would tie her down for too long." He looked very guilty and almost self-loathing as he answered.

"Oh, I see. I think I must've fed her too many negative stories about Forks." Renèe replied lightly, whilst still curious.

"Well, she wasn't exactly hesitant to leave. But Alice thought that leaving Charlie so abruptly would eventually hurt her more than staying ever would." He looked up to Renèe. "That's why we followed her, Carlisle thought that only I would be able to convince her, but he and Alice came along to help... Just in case."

"Carlisle is your father? The doctor?" It was he who had spoken to Renèe over the phone, explaining what had happened.

"Yes, my adoptive father."

"Right, of course... And had Bella changed her mind? About Forks, I mean." _I wouldn't want her giving up on this boy because my horror stories from Forks. It wasn't even that bad, no ghosts or ghouls or things that go bump in the night._

Edward laughed once more. "Yes she has, before the doctors gave her enough pain killers to relieve an elephant she decided that it would be acceptable to stay in Forks, with Charlie... And me." He said smiling up at Renèe.

Renèe was once more in shock. The boy must was obviously in love with her daughter. She wondered if Bella felt the same about him. Just as the thought crossed her mind Alice walked, or rather, danced in.

"Hows she doing?"

"Same as about ten minutes ago when you last checked on her." Edward teased his sister lightly.

"Well, sorry if I'm anxious for her to wake up... I want to make sure she was serious." Alice huffed.

"Serious? About what?" Renèe's curiosity got the better of her.

"Oh, she promised to let me take her shopping when we got back. To replace her clothes." Edward rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Good luck with that one, you know she was just saying it to make you happy, she feels guilty about leaving." He teased again.

"No she didn't she was serious. She really does want to come shopping with me." Alice folded her arms to punctuate her annoyance at Edward. "Anyway, you are just jealous because she hasn't offered you any compensation for leaving."

Edward mock punched her arm. "No I am not."

"Yes you are, and because you know that you are going to have to spend a lot of time grovelling to get her to go with you to prom."

Renèe laughed aloud at that.

"Bella will never go to prom with you." She laughed. _She would never ever go to prom._

Alice was smug "See? You're going to have to blindfold her."

"Edward, its no offence to you but Bella doesn't dance. You've seen how clumsy she is...imagine her trying to coordinate her arms and legs, whilst in heels!" _But if he __**did**__ blindfold her and get her there, she probably wouldn't put up much of a fight. I'm sure he could convince her to stay. _Renèe had a feeling that this boy could work magic on the women around him.

"Yeah, Edward, we know she loves you and all, but she will not go to prom with you if she can help it."

_So Bella did 'love' Edward? I'll have to talk to Bella when she wakes up. _Renèe decided. Edward suppressed a laugh.

"I better go now. Esme, Jasper and Emmett want un update on Bella."

_Who are Esme, Jasper and Emmett? _Renèe thought

"They're the rest of our family," Edward answered her thought... Almost as if he'd heard her think it. "They have all become very attached to Bella and are anxious for her well-being"

"Aww, how kind of them." Alice laughed at the sincerity in Renèe's voice.

"See you guys later, and if Bella wakes up ask her is she was serious and tell her I love her."

Renèe and Edward chuckled together this time.

"Bye Alice, it was nice to meet you"

"Bye Alice, see you at home".

And with that Alice pirouetted out of the room.

_If only Bella moved like that. But what a weird little girl _Renèe thought _Bella sure knows how to pick 'em. _Renèe turned back to Edward. The expression he wore looked as if he was trying to suppress laughter. Renèe couldn't understand what the boy had found so funny...

"So, Edward, how big is your family exactly?" Renèe was curious but also nosy.

"Well Esme and Carlisle, our adoptive parents, adopted Emmett, Alice and me separately. Rosalie and Jasper, who are twins and Esme's nephew and niece, parents died when Rose and Jazz were eight, so Esme and Carlisle adopted them too. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are just about to finish high school, but Alice and I are in the same class as Bella."

"Wow... That's pretty complicated. It must be hard with so many of you. And if you boys are anything like my brothers Esme must have hardly any fragile furniture" Renèe had know idea just how true her words really were.

"Well, she knows to lock away ornaments when Emmett gets angry...he's pretty big."

"It's sweet that they all care for Bella."

"Well, they all really liked her and felt bad that she got so angry when it was kind of our fault."

"Well, you know Bella. She's got a short fuse." _And I made her a Forks-hater before she even got there...Whoops..._

Edward chuckled. "It was probably the idea of settling down too soon that was so horrible."

_And if the rest of the family is as good looking as Edward and Alice, I'm pretty sure they didn't do anything to put Bella off Forks. _Renèe thought as she turned her concentration back onto Bella. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Edward turn his face away sharply, as if to hide his expression before turning back to look at Bella again.

After a while of silence, that was not at all awkward (nothing could have been awkward with Edward in the room), Renèe got up to go home and pack some things for Bella.

"Bye Edward, I'm sure I'll see you later."

"Probably. See you Mrs Dwyer."

As Renèe closed the door behind her, she saw Edward take Bella's hand and lay his head back on the bed again. He was in the exact same position as when Renèe arrived.

_Weird _she thought as she walked down the hall _He's almost like a statue. Like that David...No! More like one of those Greek gods off of Hercules... But not cartoon...and more __**dazzling**__ than Hercules' friends...It must be those eyes, almost like topaz...I'm pretty sure no Greek gods had topaz eyes._


End file.
